En los Bordes
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Justamente cuando estaba por definir esto. Llegas y cambias los extremos. CielXSebastian. Oneshot


No habían marcado ni las diez de la noche.

Recuerdo como el reloj seguía anotando su sonido en el silencio que poblaba la mansión.  
Había poca luz…. Lo sé. Porque antes de regresar a mi cuarto para ver si estoy dormido te tomas la molestia de encender velas alumbrando, con su opaca fluorescencia, los pasillos que poco a poco se hacen más malditos cuando guardan en la alfombra pedazos de tu inmundicia en el momento que ríes por lo bajo y te fundes en la obscuridad. Con tu origen.

Por debajo de mi puerta, se colaba tu sombra mientras se alejaba… Haciendo que prescindiera simplemente de las luces tintineantes en la soledad del pasillo.

No tienes idea del miedo que me lograste inspirar. Las pesadillas que envasan mis glorias y privan de toda posibilidad para descansar. Como recuerdo el sudor. El dolor. Los gritos.

Desperté asustado. Tratando de no retirarme de la cama, de respirar con tranquilidad. Tratando de no alterarme de más.

Pero tú de nuevo, invades mi espacio.  
Tocaste la puerta entrando sin permiso. Iluminado únicamente por unas velas que dejaban ver en tu rostro unas sombras que ya vivían ahí. Bailaban bajo tus ojos, como queriendo algo.

-"Joven Amo… ¿Pasó algo?"- Tu voz, maldita sea puedo oír al demonio lamiéndose los dientes.

-"…No recuerdo haberte llamado, Sebastian"-. Mi tono seco no te quitó la sonrisa.

-"¿Fue acaso otra pesadilla?"-

No hablé. Tú ya sabías mi respuesta.

-"Ya veo"-

Acercándote a mi mesa de noche, dejaste el candil. Deslizando tus dedos de serpiente por el oro reflejado con la luz.

Y por alguna razón no pude adivinar tus movimientos. Ni advertir tu sonrisa lobuna.

-"Joven Amo… ¿Podría proponerle algo?"-.

Callaste para oír mi respuesta como un niño espera que su padre le diga que si al juguete que quiere.  
Precisamente como eso me estabas viendo. Como algo que sabes que es tuyo y tienes a tu merced pero deseas verlo retorcerse y sufrir antes de decidirte a entretenerte con él. Tu muñeco. Algo divertido.

Y muy pronto…antes de que pudiese reaccionar e intentar defenderme tú ya estabas encima de mí.

Callándome las palabras que comenzaron a tambalear en mi lengua, me trague la saliva que se había guardado en el paladar para gritar. El sudor que comenzó a correr por mi mejilla derecha. Tu sonrisa, en esta opaca obscuridad, nunca se había visto tan brillante.

-"Joven Amo"- Tus palabras rompieron mis pensamiento. -"¿Quiere que las pesadillas se vayan?"-

-"Que pregunta tan mas impertinente Sebastian…"- Tu propuesta no sonaba engañosa y no es que no confiara en lo que hicieras. Es sólo que tuve miedo sobre lo que tenía que pagar. Porque al fin y al cabo, detrás de tu hermosa sonrisa y brillantes ojos color sangre…Eras un demonio. –"¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?-"

El sonido de tu pierna deslizándose en las sabanas me hizo guardar el aire. Aún más cuando tu rodilla topó con los límites sureños de mi cuerpo. Fue ahí cuando desee no haber preguntado.

-"No tenga miedo. Tengo mis métodos"-

Maldita sea, ¿Cuándo de di el permiso de hacerlo? De comenzar a acercarte a mi cuello. De besarme. De morderme la carne que a tu lengua le supo tan trémula. ¿Desde cuándo Sebastian? Si los límites eran los que me preocupaban…ahora no quería que me soltaras. Y tú te diste cuenta.

-"Joven Amo…"-

Siseaste las palabras procurando que se clavaran en la sien y mis venas. Disfrutaste de mis músculos astringirse mientras tus manos quemaban mi piel poco a poco. No recuerdo nunca haber sentido, una sensación parecida a la que me grabaste en la carne esa noche.

-"Prometo hacerle olvidar…"-

Siento de nuevo tu aliento en mi cuello, mi vientre dejarse llevar por tus manos que ya estaban explorando los lugares que pronto habrían de conquistar. El tiempo que tardabas en vestirme fue el mismo que te tomó para despojarme de mi ropa, Y así también de la tuya. Al respecto, sólo me pude reír en tu espalda mientras probabas mi cuello. Si, mis labios trazaron una ligera curvatura que sentiste en la piel.

E inmediatamente te detuviste.

Irguiéndote me miraste la cara. Tomaste lentamente mi barbilla y con ese mismo cuidado, besaste mis labios.

Sin ser suficiente para ti arrebatarme el aire, metiste tu lengua en mi boca para probar mis esquinas internas. Sabiendo que no pondría resistencia alguna… Pero que en cambio, lo disfrutaría en silencio.

Volviste a tirarme en la cama. Y ahora, dejabas un trazo de saliva al besarme cada vez más abajo, comprendí a donde te dirigías. Pero no lo llegué a captar hasta que llegaste. Hasta que diste con lengüetazos la primera probada de algo que nunca había sido tocado.  
No pude aguantar mis propios gritos. Y mis pulmones nunca se habían llenado tanto de aire.

Pude sentir el clímax venir pero se alejó pronto cuando tu retiraste tus labios de mi miembro.  
No me diste tiempo para quejarme. Ni di medio suspiro cuando me tomaste de la nunca para levantarme y hacer

Lo más triste es que lo hice. Disfruté cada cosa que me hiciste, tus manos en mis caderas. Tu voz, tu aliento en mi oído.

Cada embestida. Todo lo que me diste fue, irónicamente, un pedazo de cielo.

Hasta que te venciste en mí y yo en tu vientre.

No me dejaste caer. Primero, te detuviste a admirar mi cara. Aunque no sé mucho que le veías. Pero la tuya… Se veía casi humana. Con el característico brillo post-coito. Entonces, hiciste mi cabeza descansar en la almohada. Mientras tú te acostabas a mi lado. Sin decir absolutamente nada.

Y yo estaba demasiado cansado como para hablarte.  
Se me cayeron los ojos y quedé profundamente dormido.

xXx

A la mañana siguiente…amanecí gracias a los rayos del sol que dejaste que pasaran de la ventana hasta mi cara. Y mis ojos, vieron tu silueta opacada por la luz. Los entrecerré para verte menos borroso. Lo primero que pude notar fue tu sonrisa. Que la sentía hasta en las sienes.

-"Joven Amo…es hora de levantarse"-

Las sabanas me estaban molestando ya, pesaban lo mismo que mi ropa de fiesta y me estaba cansando de estar desnudo y sucio.

-"Sebastian, prepara mi baño"-

–"Supe que querría uno, por eso ya se lo he preparado. Pase por aquí, Joven Amo-"-

Interrumpí.-"Alto"-.  
Y te quedaste parado… volteando hacia mí lentamente. Lo esperabas. –"¿Si? ¿Joven Amo?"-. Suspiré como queriendo reunir fuerzas. -"… ¿Qué tendré que pagarte?"-

Tu mirada de afiló como un cuchillo que se prepara para rebanar carne. Como si te hubieses salido con la tuya. –"Ya me ha pagado joven amo."- Me dijiste suavizando la voz y sonriendo. –"Me dio su virginidad"-

Sentí temblar mi cuerpo. Como si una brisa helada me hubiese rodeado el pecho.

Con la gracia de un felino, te acercaste poco a poco hasta que quedaste enfrente de mí. Luego, sonriendo…me diste a entender que estabas por explicarte.-"No sabe el manjar que es para un demonio, tener el primer mordisco de la carne pura... Joven Amo"-. Besaste mi cuello. –"Y aún sabe a nuevo."-

Me acosté de lado, sintiendo tus dientes querer aferrarse a mi piel. –"Mi té primero…Sebastian"-.

-"…Si, Joven Amo"-

La puerta se cerró y poco a poco, tus pasos se alejaron en la distancia del pasillo. Dejándome de nuevo completamente solo.

En esta soledad fue en la que me di cuenta. Que de verdad, mi alma estaba destinada a perderse en ti.

A pasar parte de la obscuridad de la que perteneces.

…Sebastian, finge que me amas.

Pretende que me quieres, hazme un espacio en tu mente y, si es que tienes, en tu corazón. Quiero ser para ti el único.

Lléname la carne del cariño arrebatado hace años. No me importa si es falso. No es como que algo de lo que hagas sea del todo sincero. Porque para ti, los términos humanos pierden importancia. Tú solo estás aquí por mi alma. Y mientras el contrato esté en pié…lo seguirás estando. Hasta que el Rey caiga.

Porque fue mi culpa haberme enamorado de ti. Un demonio deplorable con pocas definiciones de lo que es la moral. Pero con un algo prohibido que me ha hecho no querer dejar de verte.

Es curioso Sebastian… realmente interesante…

Desde ese día, no habido Sueños, pero lapsos negros en donde cierro los ojos y los abro encontrándote en mi cara, porque las pesadillas, nunca volvieron.

* * *

**Notas:**

Kuroshitsuji. Oh lleno de Pedobastian, Angsciel y demás cosas que a uno lo llenan de alegría. Ciel vive en los bordes de la moral. Creo que desde el momento en el que tuvo a Sebastian lo supo y lidia con su persona todos los dias con eso. Sebastian es una parte de él que lo llena y al mismo tiempo (por cliché que se oiga) lo aborrece. Se contradice tan chido que amerita un fic 8D y otro capitulo ohoho. Oh si...creo que este es mi fic no.40 y eso hay que celebrarlo 8D.  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
